


nobody else but me

by seungkwannie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Pure Smut, bottom!wonu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungkwannie/pseuds/seungkwannie
Summary: minghao would swear up and down it was an accident, even if that wasn't so





	nobody else but me

**Author's Note:**

> another teeny drabble!! let me know if you like these they're a lot easier to put out when i'm working on big projects rather than leaving you all dry!

Minghao would swear up and down that it was an accident, even if that wasn't so. It was a regular fuck. Your run of the mill, just shy of intimate missionary position fuck, with Wonu’s narrow ankles locked around the small of Minghao’s back, but Wonu was so  _ loud.  _ Something in him was different that day, made him clingier and needier and all too willing to submit to Minghao. It wasn't that Minghao didn't like the lack of power struggle, but that made made it all the harder for Minghao to keep some sense about him.

Wonu let out a continuous stream of moans, only pausing to suck in big dramatic stuttering breaths, as Minghao fucked into him hard and without hesitation. His fingers flexed and scrambled across Minghao’s back, trying to find purchase on something before settling at his sides where he could grip the sheets. Despite this and despite the way he looked Minghao in the eye, he looked so far away, lacking presence and leaving Minghao to worry.

“Come back, baby,” Minghao whispered, leaning down to brush his lips softly over Wonu’s forehead. “Do you need something? Can I help you feel more grounded?” When Wonu nodded in response, Minghao couldn't help but let his heart flutter. “Tell me, baby. What is it?”

“H-hands,” Wonu choked out. It was a little bit of a sob, the way it sounded so wrecked, as if it was a struggle for him to sound that coherent.

Still, Minghao pressed on as he continued fucking him, slow and deep. “Holding hands, honey? Is that what you want?”

“Not--,” Wonu tried, shaking his head before a long moan wracked his body and his back arched off the bed. “ _ Fingers. _ ”

Thinking he got a good idea of what Wonu meant by that, Minghao smiled softly and dragged his fingers up Wonu’s body, ready to slide them into his mouth. It wasn't the first time he needed that extra contact to feel more comfortable or grounded, and honestly? It was kind of hot. Wonu sucking on Minghao’s fingers was hot. Minghao trailed his fingers lightly over Wonu’s neck, smirking at the twist of his body it garnered at how sensitive the skin was there.

What Minghao wasnt expecting was for Wonu’s own hand to fly up and grab Minghao’s wrist and pull it closer, making it so Minghao had to slide his fingers around Wonu’s neck.

“ _ Here _ ,” Wonu whined, chest heaving a little as he whined. Minghao stopped thrusting into him, a little bit in shock and a lot turned on, and Wonu gave him a heavy-lidded but still manic look. “Please.”

“Shit,” Minghao hissed. He gave Wonu’s neck a bit of an experimental squeeze and Wonu’s eyes fluttered shut. “Like this? Is this what you want?”

Minghao would swear up and down it was an accident, finding out Wonu wanted his slender fingers wrapped around his throat. He would swear he didn't mean for it to turn him on--any of it. Not the way Wonu so willingly gave that part of him to Minghao, and especially not the way Wonu would suck in a ragged breath and cough weakly when Minghao eased away. He didn’t mean to come so quickly, riding out whatever power trip squeezing Wonu’s neck under his fingers gave him. But Minghao realized, in the afterglow they shared with Wonu cradled in his arms and the same fingers that choked Wonu carding softly through his hair, sometimes accidents produced the best results.

**Author's Note:**

> miike snow voice iiii get a little bit genghis khan dont want you to get it on with nobody else but me nobody else but meeeeeee  
> as always you can find me on twt @ seokshva with a V!


End file.
